The Little purple dairy
by edward.obsessed.idiot
Summary: Life has never been fair. This sentence was something everyone used when things don't go their way. But I didn't. I am Edward Masen and my life is no fairytale.


_***NOTE: This one shot is re-edited by **__**sanutaz**__** my beta. So the grammar is much better :D Truly she is a angel sent from above for me :) Thanks a lot dear I wouldn't have survived without you.***_

**:D This is my 2nd one shot :D yippee it took me a while to complete it though... I won't blabber much so go ahead n read my second one shot The Little purple dairy :D**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything it belongs to step myer ;) I am only a Edward obsessed idiot :D**

'Life has never been fair' this sentence was something everyone used when things don't go their way. But I didn't. I am Edward Masen and my life is no fairytale. I was a 'mistake' according to my biological mother who left me at an orphanage with a letter and since then all I have ever done is suffer. But at the age of 10 when the warden had beaten the heck out of me for sleeping, I promised myself that I would now make my life.  
>Life is not unfair you just need to work hard to turn it your way. Yeah, many people are born with a golden spoon in their mouth but for that their parents worked hard unlike mine who abandoned me. But I have no time for this pain in my life anymore because I am a 25 year old fucking multi-millionaire.<p>

I am cold hearted to all of my workers. I don't have any sort of emotional bond with them, they all fear me and I like this power, the power that brings control in my life. But I do have a few friends; the only ones that I trust. Four people who are the closest thing to family, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jazz. Alice and Emmett Cullen are siblings. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, their parents were the ones who loaned me money to start my business. I repaid them later but they are my angels. Em and Alice are dating the hale twin, that's how I met Rose and Jazz.  
>Right now I have other issues to attend, I fired my 1 week old PA Jessica Stanley yesterday and I need a new one. My cell started beeping, it was Rose. She was also my HR department head.<p>

"Listen up Eddie-boy, this new girl who you are going to interview is my friend so you better control your I-am-ass-hole-attitude. And before you tell me I am not being professional, she is fully qualified for the job she quit her previous job because her boss was ummmm….nasty. You get the idea?" she finished finally taking a breathe.

"Ok Rose, thanks and yeah I'll try and be a gentle man"

"You don't have any other option Edward. You are lucky she had enough guts to apply for being your PA and I don't know why she wants to work, she has all the money she will ever want, she could start her own business! Arghh! That girl is a complete workaholic! "

"You are talking like I am a fucking terrorist or something" I said frowning...

"Oh! Grow up you big baby, no one knows the real you so you can't blame them and the office you is really scary. Thank heavens that I am your friend otherwise I don't know how I would have survived here" she said giggling.

"Don't worry Rose, I am sure you would have kicked my butt" I said chuckling.

"Ok then, have work to do catch you later bye"

"Bye"

My friends were the only people who have seen this side of me; I didn't have to act in front of them. I could be myself without worrying about them abandoning me. Few minutes later Angela informed me that the interviewee was here. I asked her to send her in.  
>There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come In"

A girl in black skinny jeans and blue blouse appeared. She was pale, brown rich hair, deep brown eyes and her face had a bit of blush. I was a bit disappointed she didn't look professional. But looks can be deceiving and I trusted Rose.

"Have a seat, my name is Edward Masen. Let's make it short and get to the point. From your CV I know you are experienced so I won't be required to tell you about your work. Do you have any questions?"

"No questions just two demands" she said confidence in her voice evident.

I cocked my eyebrow and asked "And they are?"

"They are not too big; firstly I want to wear my casual clothes to the office. I feel suffocated in the office wear but no other clients will see me in them as I will know your whole schedule, so there won't be problem about it" Well that was an unusual demand but the way she told it sounded reasonable. And it won't matter what she wears, I just want my work done.

"Ok and the second one?"

"I won't call you sir, you sure pay me but I repay by working for you. I want to call you by your first name" when she said this there was something in her eyes I couldn't put my finger on…. Pain maybe. And this was yet another weird demand but it wouldn't affect my work so I dint have a problem and I really needed a P.A.

"Okay, that's two really very unusual demands but its fine with me because it doesn't affect my work. May I ask why you left your previous job?" I was still curious about Rose's 'nasty' comment.

"Well, my boss attacked me when he was drunk but I took care of him. He tried to apologize when he was decent but there was no guarantee he wouldn't do it again, so I quit"

"Took care of it? How? "

"I am a black belt in karate; I know how to defend myself." Black belt huh! Impressive

"Well this is the last question, Rose said you have enough money to start your own business then why do you want to work?" again curiosity taking better of me.

"I didn't have this money until recently; after my mom re-married she left me with my father. We didn't have much connection but then I got a call one month back saying that my mother and her husband died in a car crash and their will said that everything they owned would now belong to me. And I can't just sit idle it's just not in my nature." Again I saw that same expression in her eyes, which said pain.

"Ok you are hired and I accept your demands. So when do you want to start working?"

"Like I said I have nothing to do, anytime is good for me".

"Could u start today?"

"Sure, can you give me an hour so I could bring my stuff and where would be my desk?"

"You would be sitting in my room, right there. It's more convenient you see" I said pointing at desk in the corner of my cabin.

"Ok I'll be back in an hour". With that she was out of my office. Rose did a good job this time. She didn't try to flirt or anything with me in the whole interview and she can stand up for herself when needed. This one was perfect for my P.A.

True to her word Bella was back within an hour with a box full of things. There was a laptop, some photos, table accessories and a little purple dairy. I gave her instructions for the work to be done and she was on it right away.

~ T ~ L ~ P ~ D ~

It has been a six months since Bella started working for me. I was surprised to find out that she attended the same college with Emmett, Rose, Ally and Jazz so they were all friends. She even started hanging out with us, I was uncomfortable at first but got used to it. She was a real good company to have. And I now included her in the group of my friends, she changed me significantly, the cold heart in me now felt warm again, I was feeling alive again, I was seeing past those horrible things that happened to me. Bella knew my story, I told it to her myself. She didn't say she was sorry, she didn't say that life is never fair, she just hugged me tight after I finished telling her about me and told me to let go and I did. And now I felt lighter, better and…. happy. Its Bella's birthday today and Alice dragged her out for a spa day, she looked at me for help but Alice is an unstoppable force of nature. Bella didn't want a big party so it was just us, group of six. I glanced at Bella's desk everything was just the same the only thing missing was her little purple dairy, she wrote in it whenever she was free and always carried it with her. Once when I tried to open it she was there in front of me with a blink of an eye snatching it from my hands. Since then I never tried to read it again. But I did ask her about it, she said the dairy contained everything, so I guessed it was a personal dairy.

I also learned that Bella was not a fan of gifts but she would gladly accept them if it has emotions attached to it. So I brought a charm bracelet for her, I took me a while to collects all those charms but it was worth it. It has an 'E' representing me, a Rose representing Rose, a teddy for Em as Bella calls him Emmy bear, a shopping bag for Alice, a red couch for Jazz as he is a psychiatrist, a book, a coffee mug, a little purple dairy and a crystal heart. I don't know why I added the heart to it but it seemed appropriate. Though it was just the six of us for the evening Alice wanted it to be a costume party and I still didn't have a clue about my costume.

~ T ~ L ~ P ~ D ~

When I got home that evening and went to room I found my costume and to say I was shocked would be a fucking understatement of the year. There lying on my bed were green tights, a weird green shirt, a weirder hat and brown boots. I was peter pan. Fucking Alice, but resistance is futile; Alice is an unstoppable force of nature. After having a bath and getting ready I took my car and was on my way to Bella's place. When I reached there, Em opened the door, apparently everyone had arrived and I was the last one. After looking at Em I knew I wasn't the one who had the worst, he was a fucking bear. I couldn't help but laugh my ass-off over him. Jazz was better than Em he had a prince charming costume but we had yet to see the girls and their costume. Then we heard the door open, and we all waited anticipating. Alice came down wearing a Cinderella costume. Rose was Goldilocks that figured Em's bear costume.

"Drum-rolls… here comes the birthday girl Tinker bell" as Alice announced this, Bella descended down the stairs wearing a tinker bell costume. Fuck! She looked hot. The dress was just below her ass. And her legs looked endless. I shook my head dismissing those inappropriate thoughts; this was Bella I was talking about my friend. After a little cake cutting ceremony we decided a game of 'never I have'. Alice started it.

"Never have I…. had sex in public place"

On that Rose and Em took their shots proudly while jazz looked like he was about to puke.

"Okay Bella your turn"

"Ummmm... Never have I had a one night stand"

On that everyone was taking a shot and Bella was apparently surprised by this. She was still very innocent in some ways. The night went along and we kept drinking and having fun. And it was time for gifts. Rose and Em brought her something she wouldn't show even to us. But she was blushing several shades of red, and that was enough clue for everyone. And there was a giant teddy bear. Jazz brought her a collection of classics, and Alice was well Alice she gave Bella a new wardrobe. It was time for mine. When Bella opened it she had an awed expression on her face and her eyes were glistening with tears. She didn't say anything but came and gave me tight hug. This was her way of telling me that she loved it. She immediately fastened the bracelet around her wrist. Then it was time to leave. Alice, jazz, Em and Rose called for a taxi while I decided to crash over Bella's place as I didn't want her to be alone. Then it was just me and Bella.

Last six month we had many sleepovers that led to us our awesome friendship which I cherished. I helped Bella clean up the mess. Bella, she couldn't sleep leaving her house looking like this. But while doing that we bumped into each other and fell on the floor. I don't know why but we could not stop laughing. When we sobered up I realized we were too close, our lips were inches apart. I could feel Bella breathing on my face. And then she attacked me, our lips were in perfect sink, both our hands were on each other. One thing led to another and I was suddenly in her bed making love to her. Everything felt right everything felt perfect.

~ T ~ L ~ P ~ D ~

When I woke up my head was throbbing. When I looked up my eyes met with warm brown ones. Then everything that had happened last night suddenly came back to me. Fuck! That shouldn't have happened, how could I do this to bells! I shot up from the bed with a jerk.

"I am sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me last night; I guess it was the alcohol. Shit! How could I do this?" I kept rambling and when I looked into Bella's eyes again they weren't warm as I had seen them a few moments ago. They were cold hard as they were in my office when I talked about her demands. Fuck! I hurt her. I opened my mouth to say something but Bella motioned for me to stop.

"It's okay Edward we both were drunk. And we both enjoyed it, so stop beating yourself over it. Now go freshen up I'll go make some food. Okay sir?" she asked with a wink and smile. I nodded as soon as she was out of the room it hit me. She called me Sir! She never did that. That thing was too touchy for her… SHIT! I fucked up bad.

~ T ~ L ~ P ~ D ~

It had been three weeks since Bella's birthday and since I met anyone. I locked myself in my house without answering the door or any calls. Bella left tons of messages and she sounded worried, concerned. But I didn't have enough balls to face her. It was 5 in morning; I was sitting in my room, when I heard a tapping at my window. When I checked it, it was Bella. Fuck! What was she doing here at five in morning, on a ladder giving me a death glare? I opened the window without much ado. She stepped in and faced me. Her eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying.

"It was generous of you to open your window."

"Bella I-"

"Save it Edward, I don't want to hear it. You know, you had me worried sick, you wouldn't answer your fucking phone or door. Everybody is worried about you. How could you do this Edward? If it is about us than I told you not to beat yourself over it, just let go will you?"

She raised her hands in frustration something fell from her bag. But she was far too angry to notice it.

"I am sorry" I didn't know what else to say. I know it was wrong. I was being a fucking ass but I couldn't just face Bella being cold towards me. In past six months she had became too fucking important to me.

She gave me a Bella smile and hugged me tight and I knew I was forgiven.

"Just stop it okay everyone misses you" she said her voice was quite. After a while Bella left. When I came back to my room I saw Bella's little purple dairy lying where it had fallen. I knew it was wrong but I was curious so, I started to read.

_"Dear dairy, Hell this sounds weird, I am talking to a book. But nonetheless I read it helps if you want to take the burden off your chest. So, here I am writing in you._

_My life was not all flowers and hearts. To be true I was tortured by my father who sold me to a psycho killer so he could have money for his alcohol on the day on my graduation, not the best gift to give your daughter on the day of her graduation. His name was James hunter, he was a psycho killer. He never laid a hand on me, but still tormented me. He used to bring his victims home and if I ever shouted or sobbed he would make their death more brutal. So I endured everything without a cry for their sake because I knew I would do no good. Once he brought a woman her name was Victory. Fate was probably on my side for once for she was an FBI agent. Somehow she managed to loosen up her ropes and fought James. His cell fell from his pocket and it was the only means of communication here. I took it and called the cops and tried to help Victory. James was strong even a woman like Victory couldn't stand a chance it felt like hours, then James got his gun out and pointed it at me and fired but before it could touch me Victory jumped in front of me then I heard another gunshot, the cops were here and James was lying limp in front of us. The cop had directly aimed for his heart. An ambulance was called but it was too late to save Victory. But before dying she made me promise her that I will live for myself and her, and won't let her sacrifice go to waste"  
><em>

Fuck! I couldn't believe this happened to Bella. She suffered so much. I didn't realize but silent tears were flowing freely on my face. I kept reading and then it all made sense. Bella didn't like to call anyone sir because that's what James made her call him. And for the casual colorful clothes she wanted some color in her life even if it was though some colorful clothes. And her mother abandoned her and her father when she was six for some baseball player and when she died; Bella was surprised to find that she was the sole heir of their money. She even admitted she was attracted to me but still couldn't make out what were her feelings towards me. Then there was one right after I had made love to her.

_"Hey D, you won't believe what just happened, Edward made love to me! I now know what my feelings are for him… I love him. The thing I felt for him was nothing I have ever felt before. He is my broken angel, he knows what pain is and I will tell him everything in the morning about my past. I had planned to do it later in the night but somehow thing turned out better. It's just unfair for me to not tell him because everyone else does know about it, God! Even before I did! I was just not ready to tell him about it but now I am and I will tell him. Because I LOVE HIM"_

Bella LOVED me I can't believe it. But reading the next entry broke me. I found out how much I had hurt her when I told her it was a mistake. She even admitted she called me sir because it felt like James was back and was tormenting her again. I felt disgusted with myself to have hurt her so much. Then there was her concern, her worries for me. She was still concerned about me! She was an angel. Then there was the last entry which almost made my heart stop beating.

_"Dear dairy, I can't take it anymore Edward won't answer my calls or even open the Fucking door. I am done! I am leaving; if I am the reason he has locked himself up. I would do whatever it takes to make him happy again. He deserves it. So next time when I write in you I'll be in another country, another place. But before I leave I need to see him once. I don't know whether I will tell anyone that I would be leaving but I have to see him… just once"_

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Bella is leaving, I can't let that happen. I can't imagine my life without her. She deserves to be happy but I know she won't be happy without us, without me. I need her, she was present in my every thought, every breath when I had shut myself out from every one. I never regretted what we had done that night, it was never a mistake, and I thought I had hurt her for taking her like that, that she did not feel the same way for me, that we were just friends but SHIT, she did. I care too much for her. _Fuck _I love her.

I need to stop her, I can't let her leave. I have lived my whole life alone and can't let the love of my life leave me because of my own stupidity. Within minutes I was out of my house and was driving as fast as could. I called Ben he was head at the airport or something.

"Ben this is Masen I need to know which flight Isabella sawn is taking and where to fast, this is important"

Ben told me Bella's plane was delayed because of some technical problems. So it would take an hour or so to solve it. Apparently luck was on my side when I reached Bella, her head was in her hands and she was crying softly.

"Bella" I said her name quietly she stiffened then relaxed. When she looked at me her eyes were full of emotion.

"I love you" her eyes widened at my words.

"Took you long enough to understand" with that she crashed her lips to mine.

_Two years later…_

BPOV

I was standing by the window when two strong arms hugged me from behind.

"Were you too eager to see me, hubby dearest?" I teased

"No, wanted to see my babies" Edward said bending down and kissing my tummy and here we go again with the kicking marathon.

"You did that on purpose didn't you? You know whenever you kiss my tummy they start kicking!"

"I don't know what you are talking about" feigning innocence and came up to kiss me.

Maybe my life didn't start as a fairy tale but surely my ending was like one. I had a beautiful husband and soon two more angels were going to join us. I was in debt to that person who wrote on a website that writing helps. Because my little purple dairy made my Edward realize his love for me.

"I love seeing you like this barefoot and pregnant in my room Mrs. Masen"

"I love you Mr. Masen"

"Me too"

**Soooo you hated it or loved it? Do review it :D and give me some love :) ~E.O.I**


End file.
